


The Little Baby Boy

by multishippinglover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Just noncon, NO rape, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-consensual infantilism, Not the happiest ending for Sam, non-consensual age play, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Sam is the baby of the family. Literally. He's forced to act like a baby when he isn't doing things like researching or reading (and even then, he still has babyish tendencies). He's accepted to Stanford, and Sam knows that if he doesn't escape and leave to college, then he's going to be John and Dean's little baby for the rest of his life.





	The Little Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift that I gave to my friend Lidoral79 on tumblr, back on the 25th. The original prompt will be in the notes at the bottom.

The moment that Sam got the acceptance letter from Stanford, he knew that he needed to get the hell out of dodge. He’d never be able to escape Dean and John if he didn’t go. Thankfully, he was the one that had gotten hold of the mail first.

Right now the letter was tucked away, hidden under a nightstand, taped to the bottom of it. Sam had put it there while John was out and Dean was using the bathroom so that it would stay far out of their hands. If they knew that Sam wanted to leave…he’d never get out and on the path to a normal life.

Sam knew that he would always be the little baby of the family. When Sam shifted in his spot, hearing the crinkle of the diaper that he was wearing, he knew that if he didn’t get out, and to California, he’d be trapped with Dean and John for life. And if that wasn’t enough to remind him, then the pacifier in his mouth was.

“Your diaper full, Sammy?” John asked, looking up at Sam. Sam’s eyes broke away from the kid show that Dean was playing for him, and turned to John.

“No, Daddy.” Sam said, the pacifier falling out of his mouth, hanging from the clip that was attached to his shirt. “I’m OK.” It wasn’t a lie. Sam hadn’t used the diaper. Not yet anyway. He’d been trying to get better control of his blatter, much to no avail. He couldn’t control it at all, and always made a mess of himself when he tried to fight against the urge to use it. Sam popped the pacifier back into his mouth, still looking over at John.

John’s eyes flickered from Sam to Dean’s, a silent command, and he went back to his research, and Sam made sure not to let the sigh that wanted to escape be released. Dean moved from the couch to the floor where Sam was sitting. He pulled back Sam’s pants and diaper, looking in and making sure that Sam was telling the truth.

Then Dean patted Sam’s front, checking there as well, and Sam whined softly, unable to stop the noise. He had to pee. Badly. But he didn’t want to go in the diaper.

“Sammy…” Dean warned softly. “If you need to go, you know you can use your diaper. You have for your whole life.”

Sam looked over at Dean with big eyes.

“Don’t need ta go.” Sam tried to lie around his pacifier.

Sam could feel John’s eyes back on him, and he shifted again under Dean’s frown.

“Sam, you know better than to lie to your big brother and your daddy.” Dean said, his voice warning. “You know that you’re our little baby. And little babies use their diapers.

Sam frowned, shifting again. He really did need to go, but he needed to start holding it and learning how to use the toilet. Especially when he would be going to Stanford soon.

Dean looked expectantly at Sam, and Sam had to turn away; the pressure building. He couldn’t hold it anymore and he relieved himself in the diaper, sagging against the couch when he did.

“Attaboy.” Dean praised softly, patting Sam’s shoulder. “Why do you have to fight it now, Sammy? What’s going on with you?”

“I got the bag.” John said, getting up and grabbing the diaper bag that they had for Sam, before walking over to Dean and Sam. The two got Sam stripped out of the used diaper, and cleaned up. Dean patted on some baby powder, and John got a fresh diaper on Sam, much to Sam’s embarrassment. Once Sam was completely changed, Dean got up and got some pajamas for Sam, looking at the time.

“Time for bed, Sammy. It’s already past 8:30.” John and Dean hadn’t bothered putting Sam’s pants back on, and Sam watched as Dean walked over with the matching ducky pajama top and bottoms. John got Sam’s shirt off, unclipping the pacifier, and leaving it in his mouth. The two got Sam in his pajamas and helped him to bed.

Since school had ended, John and Dean had allowed Sam to start going to bed at 8:30, instead of 8 when he had a school night.. Sam crawled over to his bed. If he wasn’t in public, he wasn’t allowed to walk. He had to crawl like the baby that Dean and John treated him like.

God, Sam did not want to sleep. Not yet. But the moment that he got in his bed, he was getting tired. John smiled, handing Sam his teddy bear, and Sam blinked up tiredly at him, taking the stuffed animal. Soon, Sam fell asleep.

_

When Sam woke up the next day, he heard John and Dean talking softly at the table. He almost couldn’t hear them, their voices were so soft. But Sam could make out enough of it.

“…glad that Sam’s out of school. It was givin’ him ideas. And now we have a rowdy baby.” Dean sighed.

 “I agree.” John said. “Now we can focus on spoiling our little baby, and doing these hunts.”

“Plus, if a hunt gets to be too much, we can just pass it off to other hunters. Sammy comes first.” Dean said.

“Thet he does.” John agreed.

Hearing John and Dean talk was the last straw. Sam knew that he needed to get out at the next possibility. He was royally screwed if he didn’t.

John and Dean talked a little more, but about menial things, or the hunt, while Sam pretended to be asleep still. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam pretended to wake up, knowing that he needed to act like he never heard anything that John or Dean said.

He rolled over in the bed, teddy bear in his hand, and blinked over at John and Dean, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey there, Sammy.” John smiled. “Wakin’ up now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Sam nodded, sitting up in his bed. “Diaper.”

Sam didn’t need to say much to signal to Dean and John that he had used the diaper. He always did during the night. There was no way he could stop anything when he was asleep.

“Start getting some breakfast ready. I’ll go change him.” John said, getting up.

Dean nodded, and went to the small kitchenette, working on breakfast. “I know exactly what to make.” Dean said. John got a diaper, the changing mat, baby wipes, and baby powder. He set to work, stripping Sam of his pajama bottoms and dirty diaper.

The room filled quickly with the smell of cooking food, and Sam’s stomach grumbled, signaling how hungry he was.

“Aww, is baby boy hungry?” John chuckled, not bothering to put the bottoms back on. Sam would be getting a bath soon after breakfast, so it really didn’t matter in the end. Sam nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth, simply letting John clean him up. Once John was done, Sam got out of his bed, and crawled over to his chair, getting in it. John placed the tray over the arms of the chair, locking it in place. He went to the fridge, getting one of Sam’s baby bottles, and he warmed it up for a few seconds, before placing it on Sams tray.

Sam took it, thumb slipping out of his mouth, as he started sucking from the bottle. John smiled, turning on the TV, and settling it on Tom and Jerry. Sam’s eyes drifted to the TV, the smell of cooked food filling the air.

When Dean eventually came to the table, he had a large stack of pancakes on one plate, and bacon on another one. Together, John and Dean set the table, grabbing two adult plates and the utensils for it, along with butter, syrup, cups, and something to drink. John turned on the TV, settling on Tom and Jerry, while Dean got Sam his baby plate, along with a baby fork, one fitted for someone of Sam’s size.

Sam’s eyes drifted over to the TV, watching Tom and Jerry the entire time that John and Dean worked, unable to do anything but watch TV and wait for his dad and brother to finish setting up everything.

Finally, the other Winchester men were sitting at the table with Sam, and Dean started cutting a pancake into bite-sized pieces, places them on Sam’s plastic blue plate. He did the same thing with some bacon slices, and only then did Sam turn away from the TV, watching Dean as he did so.

“Do you want some syrup for your pancake, Sammy?” John asked, sitting down and grabbing the bottle.

Sam nodded, grunting in confirmation behind his bottle, and John poured a little over Sam’s food. Sam put his bottle down and grabbed the plastic fork, which had animated pictures of dogs on the wide handle. Sam pressed the fork down, picking a piece of syrup covered pancake on it, and put it in his mouth, starting to eat. Dean and John smiled and started eating their own food while Sam’s eyes went back to watching Tom chase Jerry around, unsuccessfully catching the mouse, and hurting himself in the process.

The three Winchesters ate in mostly silence, with Dean and John making a comment here and there. Sam pretended not to focus on them, instead, he kept his eyes on the TV as he ate his food.

Once dinner was done, John started clearing the table, taking Sam’s tray and bringing it with him. Dean grabbed new clothing for Sam, and motioned for Sam to follow him.

“Come on, Sam. Bath time.” Dean said.

Sam got out of his chair and crawled after Dean, letting Dean strip him down and watched his brother fill the bathtub with warm, soapy water. Sam got in, the bathtub almost too small for his long limbs, but he was able to sit and make it work. As much as he hated bathtime, he always ended up relaxing when John or Dean washed his hair.

Dean cleaned Sam slowly and steadily, making sure he was squeaky clean.

When Dean was finished, he got Sam out of the bath and dried. He got Sam dressed, clipping the pacifier on his shirt, and popping it into Sam’s mouth.

“Looks like you’re ready for a new day!” Dean smiled. Sam nodded in response, and the two left the bathroom, Sam crawling behind Dean. Sam saw that there were already toys and a new coloring book set out for him, and Sam knew that that meant that he wasn’t going to do any research for Dean or John today.

So he sat down at the coloring book, and took his crayons, starting to draw in it.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Sam said behind his pacifier, while he drew.

“Welcome, baby boy.” John said, ruffling Sam’s hair. He sat down at the table, reading the newspaper, while Dean settled on the couch, playing some western movie that was on TV.

John and Dean finished the hunt up quickly, and soon the Winchesters were starting to move around again, leaving for the next hunt. When neither Dean nor John were looking, Sam rehid the acceptance letter, making sure that they wouldn’t find it. It was pressed and hidden inside the coloring ages of his coloring book.

When the three finally got to the new motel room, and the group got inside, Sam started helping with the research. It was all that he was allowed to do, since he never went on any of the hunts with Dean or John.

After he did a few hours or so, John had Sam stop.

“Time for a break.” John said, settling Sam down in front of the TV, turning on some cartoon. When John said it was time for a break, that usually meant that Sam wouldn’t do any more research for the day, and was solely going to focus on doing baby things.

Sam had hidden the Stanford letter under the bed this time, under a board. He thought about how quickly the summer had been going by. He needed to get to out soon. The fall semester was going to start soon, and if he didn’t get there in time…his chances of going to college would be tossed out the window.

The hunt that John and Dean were focusing on was only a few states away from California, and Sam was getting antsy.

Dean and John didn’t know that Sam secretly knew that they were going to do some research, out of the motel, while Sam was asleep. He had heard them talking about it when he was supposed to be asleep one night.

Sam knew what he had to do.

And he knew that he had to be quick about it.

So, patiently, Sam waited.

_

When John put Sam down for his nap, Sam did everything in his power to not actually fall asleep. The fact that he was so excited about finally going to college and being away from John and Dean helped him not go to bed.

Sam listened to John and Dean move around, talking about different parts of the hunt, before they finally left out the motel room. Sam heard the Impala roar to life, taking off, and he got up, moving quickly. Sam started to take out any of the baby things from his duffel bag, tossing them to the side, though he debated about bringing his teddy bear. He decided against it, figuring he’d be better to remove any trace of this life behind him. He put a bunch of the items from the diaper bag into his duffel, having the room now.

He had just recently used his diaper, so there was a fresh one on him, which meant that he didn’t need to worry about changing, or trying to change, into a new one. The only problem he had were his shoes. John and Dean were the ones to always tie his shoes, he never had before.

He put them on, tugging the laces like how Dean or John would. Then he tried to tie them like how he remembered, but he knew he wasn’t doing them right. Frustrated, Sam pulled at the laces again, and tucked them away in his shoes, figuring that it would hold them for now. Then he turned and looked at the duffel bag, knowing that because he never really carried anything heavy, he might get tired quick.

He wondered how long he’d be able to carry it until his arms gave out. He wondered how far away Stanford was in miles. Pretty far probably.

Sam grabbed the acceptance letter and put it in the duffel bag as well. He made sure that his ID was in there, knowing that he’d need it once he got to California.

He went to one of the higher cabinets, and opened it, pulling out a small coffee tin from the back of it. He wasn’t supposed to know about this either, but Sam knew that Dean and John kept it there since he was 15.

He opened it and saw the money that was there, savings for when they needed it. Sam took it out of the coffee tin, and pocketed it. He knew he wouldn’t last on the road by himself, and he knew that he would need to take a bus, and start going in the right direction to Stanford.

With that, Sam left the room, and he didn’t look back.

_

It had been a week since Sam had started school. He had gotten to Stanford in time, and was able to totally enroll. The only thing was: since he was so late, he was in a room alone, but that didn’t bother him. He was glad, honestly. No one would be able to find out about what he could and couldn’t exactly do.

Sam went back to his dorm, and sighed, having it being a long day. He was trying hard not to fall asleep in class, because of when he usually took his naps. But he was starting to get better at it. He still went to bed way too early, but that was OK for him. He just needed to focus on sleeping just at night, and not doing it during the middle of the day. Sam sat down at his desk, starting his homework. Without thinking about it, his thumb slipped into his mouth as he started writing a thesis. He was halfway through the first page when he realized what he was doing, and Sam pulled his thumb away, wiping his thumb on his jeans.

“Not what big boys do.” Sam muttered to himself.

He had written two pages when he realized that he had to go to the bathroom.

“Crap.” Sam groaned, getting up. He went to his bathroom, and went to the toilet, pulling his pants down and pulling the diaper down. He sat down on the toilet, and sighed, angling himself down towards the toilet, praying that he would spray everywhere this time.

He wasn’t successful. Sam groaned, getting up and pulling the diaper back up. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up the mess that he made, before flushing it down the toilet. He washed his hands and tried to figure out what he could do differently. He knew that the guy’s bathroom had different toilets in them, with the men standing at them and doing their business. Sam figured that he needed to stand maybe, since he was an adult, instead of sitting. He walked out of the bathroom and wrote on a sticky note to try standing next time.

Sam got through the rest of the day, trying to be a functioning adult. He kept finding himself wishing that he had his teddy bear, or the really soft blanket that Dean liked to tuck him into. He wished he had his coloring book so that he could take a small beak, refresh his mind.

“No.” Sam said, shaking his head. “Those are the old things. You don’t need those things.”

When it was finally time for bed, and another failed attempt to use the bathroom, Sam collapsed tiredly into his bed. He was pretty sure that he was getting a diaper rash because he wasn’t putting the baby powder on well enough, and he was tired of trying to clean himself up after each failure of using the toilet. Not only was he spraying too much when he tried to pee, but it was also hard to completely clean himself when he took a crap. Luckily, he felt like he was empty enough that he didn’t have to use the bathroom at night. He was starting to try to hold his bladder more. The better tolerance he had, the better he would be to hold it throughout the day or during the night. Right? Right.

Sam turned off his light, glad that tomorrow was Saturday. He had a little more homework, but everything wasn’t due any time soon. He turned his light off, and Sam passed out.

_

During the night, Sam woke up, having a dream about needing to pee. He grunted, getting up from his bed, tossing the sheets off of him, and he ran to the bathroom, praying that he would get there in time. He was about to pull his diaper down, when his bladder decided to relieve itself, and Sam growled out in frustration. smacking the sink angrily.

He changed out of his diaper, putting the new one on, frustrated. It was sloppily put on, but by this point, Sam didn’t care. He went back to bed, not even bothering to put his pants back on and he collapsed in the bed, falling back asleep almost instantly.

The last thing that he thought about was how he wished he had his teddy bear.

_

The next morning, Sam went for a walk around the campus, deciding to explore since he had the free time to. He had his work with him, in case he found a good place to sit and work.

After a few hours of exploring, he found a place to sit and study, and do the rest of his class work. Sam smiled and sat down, immediately going to work.

It took only another hour to finish up his class work, and Sam was starting to realize that he was hungry. The dining hall wasn’t open on the weekend, which meant that if Sam wanted food, he’d have to go out and get it from somewhere, or worse, eat in public. It as still embarrassing to eat in public, because if he ate something that he couldn’t just pick up with his fingers, or already came in bite-sized pieces, he struggled. He’d never cut his own food before. Sam was pretty sure there was a grocery store around campus, and he could get some food from there and eat it back at the dorm.

He stood up nervously, collecting all of his things and walking back to the dorms, planning to put his stuff away. He wondered about how much money he would need to go to the grocery store. He still had a good amount of what he took from the motel room, so he would be OK for now. When Sam got to the dorms, he could smell pizza from the main hall, and curiously went to see what was happening.

“Hey! You’re Sam, right?” A voice called out to Sam.

Sam turned to the person in question and saw a grinning freshman, someone from one of his classes.  _Tyson Brady_. Sam knew that most everyone called his Brady, and Sam gave a small smile. He was always shy around people, never knowing how to react. Dean and John always handled it instead of him.

“Hey.” Sam greeted, seeing that Brady had a few slices of pizza in each hand.

“Man, one of the other guys bought a shit ton of pizza to the dorms. You should get some before it all disappears dude.”

Sam froze at the swear word. He knew that people were going to say them, but he never heard someone use it so blatantly before.

“Sam? Sammy boy, you good?” Brady said, bringing Sam back to the present.

“Sorry.” Sam apologized, focusing on Brady. Brady gave him a look and shrugged.

“Like I said, man. Get some pizza before it runs out.” Brady said. “It’s over there.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. Brady gave him one in return, and walked off, scarfing down one of the slices.

Sam went over, and was relieved to see that there was still some pizza. He found a paper plate pile, and took one, stacking it on his stuff. He then grabbed a few pieces of pizza that he didn’t have to pull away from any other slices.

With that, he thanked the guy and walked off, going back to his dorm room.

He got back to his room, and got inside, placing the plate of pizza on his desk. He put his stuff away and sat down at the desk, looking at the food. Usually, by this point, Dean or John would be cutting it up for him, cause Sam would always make a mess otherwise.

But there was no Dean and John now, and he didn’t have utensils to cut the food himself. So Sam dug in, knowing that he was going to get it all over his face.

Once Sam was done eating, and he looked at himself in the bathroom, he sighed. There was pizza sauce all over his face, and some on his shirt. He got his shirt off, and looked at it, not sure where to put it. He didn’t know how to properly clean clothe, never worried about it. Dean and John always did it. Sam dropped the shirt on the sink, and got a towel, cleaning his face off. He was going through his clean clothes, and soon would need to wash all of them.

He remembered one time Dean used the sink and some soap to wash out something that Sam had spilled on his shirt, and Sam looked at the bathtub, wondering if he could do that on a massive scale.

He was going to find out.

Sam filled the tub, but made it too hot, and he hissed at the temperature. He turned the water off, and dumped some liquid soap in it, trying to mix it up as quickly as he could. It wasn’t as soapy as he wanted it, and he dumped more in, mixing the water up more.

“Oops.” He made it too soapy and Sam sighed. Dean and John were so much better at this. Sam grunted, knowing that he had so much to learn if he wanted to be able to be a functioning adult. He grabbed all the dirty clothing and dropped it in the tub, accidentally splashing water everywhere. “Oh, no!” Sam groaned. He grabbed the towel that he used to wipe his face and tried to clean up the water. It was still wet on the floor, but not as much as before, so Sam tossed the towel in the water as well.

He wasn’t sure what Dean had done after that, so Sam left the clothes in the water, thinking maybe they had to sit in there for a little bit. He went to the main room, and Sam sat down on the bed, wondering what to do now. He looked at the textbooks that he had, and decided to get up and start reading them. It would be good to be able to learn more stuff. He started reading, and soon he forgot about the clothing.

Before Sam had realized what had happened, he had gotten through the whole textbook. He needed to go to the bathroom, and he got up, going over to the bathroom, planning to try to use the toilet again. Then he stopped, seeing the clothes in the water that had long gone cold. He rushed over to the tub, reaching in and pulling the plug, letting the water drain. He looked at all of the soaking clothes, not sure what to do now. Then he felt himself wet his diaper.

Sam whined softly, dropping to the floor. He let out a shuddering breath, trying hard not to cry. Big boys didn’t cry. sam was certain that people like Brady didn’t cry. He peered in the tub, watching water running from the clothes go down the drain. He got on his knees, and pulled the clothing away from each other piece by piece. The water helped some of the stains, but not all of them completely, and Sam groaned, not sure what to do. His lower lip trembled, and Sam let out another shuddering breath. He squeezed some of the water out of each article of clothing. He draped some of the pieces on the side of the tub. he got up and pushed the shower curtain away, draping some more on the pole that was holding the shower curtain. He put some more on the toilet and a few others on the sink. Sam left the rest in the tub, not having room to put them in different places.

Sam went back to his room, and pulled out a diaper, getting out of his pants and the used one. He put the used one in the trash, and he pulled out the changing mat, sitting down on it. He wiped himself up and slowly worked himself into the new diaper, feeling dejected about everything that just happened. Sam wondered how long it was going to take him to learn how to be a functioning adult. He needed to be one. Especially being out in the big world.

Sam yawned and grunted, realizing everything wore him out. But with his clothing hanging all over the place in the bathroom, he couldn’t fall asleep. And he couldn’t go out, because all he was in was in his diaper.

Sam moved over to the window, peeking out of it. He decided to watch college life play out in front of him, since there wasn’t much else that he could do.

_

By the time it was Sunday, Sam was tired of the week, and hoped that Monday would start soon. It was easier when classes were happening, so Sam could put his focus towards that, instead of the small issues that he was having. One upside was that he used the bathroom to pee, and he didn’t completely get it everywhere. He was still having trouble pooping an cleaning himself, but it was the small wins.

Sam got dressed, pulling the laces tight and shoving them inside the show. He still didn’t know how to tie them properly, so he decided just to do what was the easiest. Maybe Brady would teach him.

He started wandering around on the campus, waving hi to people that waved at him first. The campus was really pretty with all the leaves changing colors, and Sam was happy to explore it. He passed by a pretty girl with curly blonde hair, talking with her friends. She turned and smiled at Sam, and Sam flushed, waving hi before hurrying off. The girl laughed, and Sam grew even more flustered.

Sam thought that the fresh air helped him, especially after the train wreck of yesterday. He turned around and made his way back to the dorms, a smile on his face and he walked up to the building. He missed the black Impala that was sitting out in front of the main entrance, since Sam went in the side entrance.

He went up to his room, and saw the door slightly ajar. Sam panicked, wondering if his RA or someone got in his room. Sam went over to it, pushing the door open, and, instead, he saw…

John and Dean.

Sam froze, blinking as he saw Dean and John relaxing in his dorm room.

“D-Daddy? De’? How did ya find me?” Sam asked.

“Sammy! There you are!” Dean said, getting up and moving over to Sam, hugging his brother. He pulled Sam into the room, and shut the door behind the two of them. John moved over and hugged Sam tightly as well. Sam didn’t react, still shellshocked that Dean and John had found him.

“We thought we lost you forever, baby boy.” John murmured, running his hand through Sam’s hair.

“How did ya know I was here?” Sam asked again.

After spending way too much time trying to find you on our own, we went to some of your old classmates and ask them where you wanted to go most in life. They replied with Stanford, we came here, found that you were here, and got an apartment! And now we found you, Sammy!” Dean said, pulling back and curling his hands around Sam’s face.

Sam felt his heart sink inside, knowing that he was about to be ripped away from Stanford. Ripped away from his growing life.

“Come on, Sammy. Come on back with us to the apartment. We can get this whole dorm room thing squared away.” John said. “Dean and I will move all your stuff to the apartment.”

“Can’t believe that you ran from us.” Dean said, hugging Sam again. “But we forgive you. You really like school, silly baby boy.”

“Leave?” Sam asked, voice starting to shake. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t. He wanted to stay at Stanford and learn.

“Oh, baby.” Dean cooed.

John lifted Sam’s face, looking at Sam sympathetically. “Baby boy, Dean and I talked and we came to the agreement that you can still be in school.”

Sam’s eyes got big, and he blinked away the tears that were almost ready to fall.

“But,” John said, holding up one finger. “Two exceptions. You live with us, and you stay our good little baby.”

Sam froze again. He’d get to be the college student that he wanted, but he wasn’t going to become his own adult. Not like how he wanted. He was still going to be stuck with Dean and John. But he didn’t really see much of a choice by this point.

OK, Daddy.” Sam nodded, looking down.

“Good boy. That’s my good baby.” John praised. “Let’s go boys.”

John led the way out, Sam and Dean in tow close behind. Sam got in the Impala, sitting in the back, and Dean buckled Sam in. He got in the passenger’s seat and John got in the front.

John drove the three of them to the apartment, which wasn’t far away from campus. Dean or John could walk him, like all the other times they did. The three got out and John tossed Dean the keys to the Impala. Sam saw John’s truck, right in front of the apartment buildings, and the three walked into one of the apartments.

It was a lot cozier looking than the motels that they had been staying at. Definitely more cozy than Sam’s dorm room.

“Let’s take a look at that diaper, Sammy. I’m sure that you didn’t put it on well enough.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, going with Dean, and lying down on the changing mat when Dean placed it out.

“We’re so glad to have our little baby boy back. I’m sure that it must have been scary without everything with you, wasn’t it Sammy?” John asked, sitting near the two, as Dean changed Sam’s diaper.

“Little scary.” Sam admitted. His thumb easily slipped in his mouth, after forcing to keep it out the entire time that Sam was alone.

John smiled happily, and Sam sighed softly. He’d fallen so easily back into the life that he was trying to escape. At least he was still able to go to Stanford.

John reached around him, pulling something out from behind the chair that Sam couldn’t see.

Sam looked confused at John before his eyes grew big and he reached out with his free hand. John had his teddy bear with him, and Sam gripped it tightly, keeping it close to his side.

“Figured that you might be missing him.” John nodded. Sam nodded his head vigorously, making Dean and John laugh.

“Good to have you back Sammy boy.” Dean said, patting on the new diaper that Sam was wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam knew if he didn’t leave for Stanford, he’d always be the baby of the family… literally. Sam had never been allowed to become potty-trained; Dean and John insisted on keeping him diapered, and while in the hotel room he was expected to suck on his thumb or a pacifier at all times and (outside of reading and research) stick to strictly babyish activities. Now Sam’s at Stanford – fortunately in a single – and he’s got to figure out how to leave all those behaviors behind. Focus on Sam trying to potty train himself, not have accidents at night, act like a big boy, and deal with how scary it is without all the things that used to give him comfort. Is he successful? I preferred not :) Dean and John show up with an apartment near the campus, he’s expected to move into because Sam will always be their baby? Sam sees no recourse and resignedly agrees at least they will let him attend Stanford- just the rest of the time he is their dependent baby boy


End file.
